Discusión:Kim Tae Yeon
Evitar valoraciones personales, es tipo de curiosidades seran eliminadas. Vittoriaech 21:00 6 jul 2012 (UTC) Taeyeon es DJ, no está agregado ese oficio, deberían de hacerlo. YoImConstanza (discusión) 00:05 5 oct 2014 (UTC). ella tiene un premio mas 2015 drama awards Kidtae (discusión) 22:39 10 sep 2015 (UTC)cathy por que solo aparece cantante en su profesion ah Kidtae (discusión) 19:41 13 sep 2015 (UTC)cathy 19:41 13 sep 2015 (UTC)Kidtae (discusión) baekhyun y taeyeon ya no son pareja taeyeon eres lo mejor siempre mi biasKidtae (discusión) 02:31 15 sep 2015 (UTC) Kistae9 (discusión) 23:23 7 oct 2015 (UTC) Billboard World Albums taeyeon ocupo el 1 lugar pongalooooooooooooooooooooCatherin23 (discusión) 00:08 14 oct 2015 (UTC) Billboard World Albums esta en el numeroo 1 taeyeon debria ponerlo ya que ahi elogio a snsd x mrmr tbm x taeyeon ya que se encuentra en el numero 1Catherin23 (discusión) 00:25 15 oct 2015 (UTC) Billboard World Albums esta en el numeroo 1 taeyeon debria ponerlo ya que ahi elogio a snsd x mrmr tbm x taeyeon ya que se encuentra en el numero 1Catherin23 (discusión) 00:42 15 oct 2015 (UTC) ya gano otro premio x iCatherin23 (discusión) 17:43 15 oct 2015 (UTC) taeyeon m countdown gano otro permio pongale en iCatherin23 (discusión) 00:05 16 oct 2015 (UTC) insisto pongale EL OTRO PREMIO POR I EN m countdown Y TBM LIDERA EN LA LISTA DE BILLBOARD POR SU ALBUMM I PONGALEEEEEEEEEEEECatherin23 (discusión) 00:57 16 oct 2015 (UTC) AN QUITADO VARIAS COSAS Yo soy la que habia puesto la info de jonghyun , la de heechul y otras mas . porque borran el trabajo que otra hace? el perfil de taeyeon estaba vacio asique estuve buscando toda clase de info y la puse en su perfil . y ahora la borran ? no entiendo que tenia de malo ! pido por favor que no lo vuelvan a hacer es una falta de respeto chicas no da una buscando info editando todo porque el perfil de tae no tenia nada y ahora recien aparecen y encima para borrar info ? si esa clase de info no se puede poner o algo avisenme y no la vuelvo a poner pero mientras tanto respeten el tiempo que me tomo haciendolo ! gracias .Dalyaz (discusión) 03:50 16 oct 2015 (UTC) A salido un espetaculo receinte sobre el comeback en inkigayo _taeyeon estaba agradeciendo como siempre y en es el confeti sale taeyeon estaba lidiando con eso pero el mc Taeyeon ha sido elegida como la No. 1 de las mejores cantantes por los expertos de la industria enlace http://entertain.naver.com/read?oid=213&aid=0000784563 por uqe cambian acada rato la talla de tae 160 mideeeeeeeeeeeeee Catherin23 (discusión) 01:40 23 oct 2015 (UTC) Podrian dejar la estatura de taeyeon quieta por favor, cada vez que entro a su pagina tiene estaturas diferentes como: 1.57cm, 1.58cm, 1.59cm, 1.60cm, hasta vi que le pusieron 1.63cm, su estatura normal es entre 1.59cm y 1.60cm esta mal le an quitado que esta en lso primeros puesto como la persona mas bellad de corea deben ponerlo por que ai muchos testimonio que dicen tbm y quiten que yoona y taeyeon son las mas populares poor que yonna en instaragam no tiene tanta popular y en varios chart tbm tae hace perfectos alllkilll no yoona tbm quitaron que estan de acuerdo que tiene una abilidad muy buena para el baileeeee todas estan de acuerdo osea esta pagina qita varias cosas la gente tiene derecho a asaber a taeyeon esta pagina le a quitado varias cosas lo de lo que se experesa bien es buena en las palabras estoi deacuerdo pero le an quitado mas cosas eso no es justo ellla ESTA EN LSO PRIMEROS PUESTOS COMO LA CHICA MAS BELLAS DE COREA I AY PRUEBAS Catherin23 (discusión) 14:45 31 oct 2015 (UTC) estoy molesta wikidrama añade cuando quiera cualquier cosa YOONA Y TAE SON LAS MAS POPULARES YA ME GUSATRIA Q YOONA AGA ALLKID EN POCAS HORAS COON SUSDRAMAS O QSEA PERO NADA Y TBM XK QUITARON Q ELLA ESTA EN LOS PRIMEROS PUESTOS DE LAS MAS BELLA EN COREA ES CIERTO AI PAGINAS Q LO DEMUSTRAN SIMPLEMNTE NO ASER CASO A WIKI NO PONE LO CIERTOKidtae9 (discusión) 22:00 2 nov 2015 (UTC) wikidrama lo peorKidtae9 (discusión)INSISTO QUITEN Q YOONA Y TAE SON LAS MASPOPULARES ES OVIO Q YOONA Kistae9 (discusión) 17:17 22 nov 2015 (UTC)Niñas pista debut en solitario Generación miembro de Taeyeon "yo" está mostrando su poder de permanencia por el acaparamiento de primer lugar en SBS " Inkigayo " de esta semana ! La emisión 22 de noviembre de " Inkigayo " fue cancelado debido al fallecimiento del ex presidente de Corea del Sur, Kim Young Sam . En su lugar , el canal transmitió reportajes exclusivos en su franja horaria programada y planificada " Inkigayo " la grabación de esta semana será transmitido el 29 de noviembre . El concurso para el segundo y el tercer lugar fue cerrada esta semana , con la cantante IU viene en segundo lugar con su canción " Veintitrés ", y Vixx sólo 71 puntos por detrás en el tercer lugar con " encadenado ". Vixx tenido resultados impresionantes en ambas puntuaciones álbum y pre- grabación de votos de los espectadores de esta semana , pero SNS altísimos de Taeyeon su puntuación ponen en la parte superior . taeyeon tiene 11 premios por inkigayo venalo lla pongalen tambien Taeyeon hizo su debut en solitario con "I", con Verbal Jint vuelta el 8 de octubre, y este es su undécima victoria espectáculo de música con la pista. Anteriormente obtuvo el primer lugar en "Inkigayo" el 18 de octubre y 25. esto salio en un la linea sompi tambien Niñas pista debut en solitario Generación miembro de Taeyeon "yo" está mostrando su poder de permanencia por el acaparamiento de primer lugar en SBS "Inkigayo" de esta semana! La emisión 22 de noviembre de "Inkigayo" fue cancelado debido al fallecimiento del ex presidente de Corea del Sur, Kim Young Sam. En su lugar, el canal transmitió reportajes exclusivos en su franja horaria programada y planificada "Inkigayo" la grabación de esta semana será transmitido el 29 de noviembre. El concurso para el segundo y el tercer lugar fue cerrada esta semana, con la cantante IU viene en segundo lugar con su canción "Veintitrés", y Vixx sólo 71 puntos por detrás en el tercer lugar con "encadenado". Vixx tenido resultados impresionantes en ambas puntuaciones álbum y pre-grabación de votos de los espectadores de esta semana, pero SNS altísimos de Taeyeon su puntuación ponen en la parte superior. esto tambien salio p ongalen su premio y en curiosidadesKistae9 (discusión) 17:22 22 nov 2015 (UTC)confio en wikia taeyeon tiene alrededor de 2 trofeos por i en concurso musical el mas altoCatherin23 (discusión) 17:39 9 dic 2015 (UTC) taeyeon gano 32 premios pongalen asi salio cuando hablo ella de todo el año 15:29 10 dic 2015 (UTC)15:29 10 dic 2015 (UTC)~~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=017nboWG8ZU si a yoona le ponen en su historial de q esta en el 20por esa pagina de youtube pongan tambien por esta todavia esta se ponen encuentran con votos de verdad https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=017nboWG8ZU ponagn tbm esta q todavia ai comprobantes con votos y lo de yoona no yo tbm voi ac rear en youtube las 100 hermosas del mundo y voi a poner a tae aber si lo ponen en su historial lo de yoona es indignante ponga tbm en el 100 queen member ahi esta taeyeon primera y todavia con votos Catherin23 (discusión) 02:02 12 dic 2015 (UTC) wikidrama lomaximo gracias¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Catherin23 (discusión) 03:18 15 dic 2015 (UTC) le an borrado de lo de la ola coreana hallyuCatherin23 (discusión) 18:33 15 dic 2015 (UTC) wiki drama cuale sel problema le quitaron lo quuen kpop eso de ahi si cuenta y mas de lo de 0 mas hermosas del mundo de yoona si eso es asi yo tbm voi a crear una wiki y dare datos reales de verdad y esto no baldra nada lode ayer estaba bien y hoy 15 12 2015 es horible odio wiki drama jamas voia a confiar ni verificar en wiki vean a otra parte internautas vayan a buscar q wiki quita lo q quita Catherin23 (discusión) 18:40 15 dic 2015 (UTC) ODIO WIKI DRAMA DEBERIAN TENER SU PROPIA BIOGRAFIA PARA HACER DISCUCIONES SOBRE USTEDES ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ QUE PASO LO QUEEN KPOP TAE ESTA 1 LUGARCatherin23 (discusión) 00:25 16 dic 2015 (UTC) A CHED Catherin23 (discusión) 16:42 19 dic 2015 (UTC)Taeyeon es 3° en el ranking de Idols mas populares de Gallup Korea 2015. Yoona ocupa el 8° lugar de la lista. Según una fuente en weibo Taeyeon junto a Yonghwa de CNBLUE fueron invitados a la versión china de "please take care of my fridge" la cual sería filmada en Korea. parece qe yo estoi mas informadad q ustedes Taeyeon es 3° en el ranking de Idols mas populares de Gallup Korea 2015. Yoona ocupa el 8° lugar de la lista. *Gallup es una empresa de investigación que proporciona la encuesta anual realizada por una amplia gama de edades. La encuesta muestra la opinión del país en algunas cosas. esto tbmCatherin23 (discusión) 00:47 21 dic 2015 (UTC) ¿No hay nadie que controle los comentarios en ésta sección? A decir verdad, Taeyeon es una gran cantante, pero no es la reina del kpop, ni la más hermosa, a los usuarios que aún no sepan muy bien eso, Wikidrama se actualiza cada cierto tiempo, no inmediatamente, a menos que un usuario lo haga, y la información falsa se borra, por favor, no hagan problemas en esta zona, es para discutir, no pelear, no es para que hagan malas comentarios tampoco sobre Wikidrama. (Eyesmile (discusión) 01:13 21 dic 2015 (UTC)) Jung Yonghwa de CNBLUE se unirá a Taeyeon de Girls’ Generation en la versión china de “Please Take Care of My Refrigerator” como invitado a principios de 2016. Esta información proviene de una fuente privilegiada del entretenimiento, que hizo esta declaración el 31 de diciembre. El par filmará su episodio en algún momento en enero de 2016. Desde que se supo que Taeyeon será una invitada en el programa, la cuestión de quién será el otro invitado en el show con ella había sido el centro de atención, ¡y el misterio es finalmente revelado! asi saleen generacionkpopy muchomas pongaleen su historialCatherin23 (discusión) 16:03 1 ene 2016 (UTC) Catherin23 (discusión) 16:18 1 ene 2016 (UTC)"I" de Taeyeon se coloco en el #2 entre las mejores 20 canciones de Kpop, según el top 20 lanzado por Billboard. Jeff Benjamin escribio sobre "I" "El mejor debut en solitario del año, sin duda, fue Taeyeon, con la magnífica "I." El tipo de canción que tiene doble encanto, se presenta como una canción de empoderamiento y una tiene un sonido reconfortante, "I" muestra los dos lados de la líder de Girls' Generation y ademas se centra alrededor de la increíble. interpretación vocal. La exuberante composición de la canción recuerda los sonidos familiares de Taylor Swift, pero incluso Swift probablemente debe admitir que no podría alcanzar tal rendimiento como Taeyeon." colcen esto parece q nuestro wikia a queado retrasado #1 SNSD - Lion Heart 145.047 álbum vendidos #2 Taeyeon - I'' 119.576 álbum vendidos #5 SNSD - ''Party 75.494 álbum vendidos #6 SNSD-TTS - Dear Santa 60.456 álbum vendidos no falta archivar estoCatherin23 (discusión) 12:06 7 ene 2016 (UTC) nuestra wikisigue retrasado tmre ella esta en el numero 2 delascanciones favoritas en el top 20 de kpop enn los billbord pponte aldia chavalCatherin23 (discusión) 12:12 7 ene 2016 (UTC) 1 ELLA SE HA VISTO RECIENTEMENTE EN UN ESACNDALO CON TAYLOR SWIT AL PARECER ELLASEHABRIA COPIADO DEL MV DE TAEYEON ACOSTADE ESTOELLA A GANDO FANS MAS MILLONES DE VISITAS 2 ELLA A SIDO INVITADAEN ELPROGRAMA PLEASE TAKE CARE OFMY REFRIGERATOR ESE PROGRAMA ES MUYPOPULAR (YA Q FUERION INVITADOSGD TAEYANG PEROENLA VERSION COREANA )PEROLA ARTISTA ASIDOINVITADA EN LA VERSION CHINAAAAAAAAAA 3EN ESO DE LOS 9 PERSONAS QUE TIENE BELLEZA Y TAELNTO HBLAS COMO UNA DELAS 9 COMO SI NO ESTUVIERA EN ELPRIMEER E COMPROBADO Y DEESALISTA TAEYEON ESTA EN EL NUMERO 1 DE LOS9 DELOSQTIENEN BELLEZA TALENTO FAMA SI COLOCAS HALGO PORFAVORPONLO BIEN YA Q ASES Q PENSEMOS MAL Y OTRA COSA PON LO Q COMENTO POR QUE ESTAS MUY RETRASADO 4 PORFAVOR SU ALTURA ES 1600000000000 YA DEJA DE CAMBIARLO ACADA RATO CREES Q ES UN JUEGOPRECECOMO SI TE VACIALAS EL Q ESCRIBE O EDITA EN EL WIKI DE TAE POR FAVORTOMATELO SERIO SINO AS Q OTRO SE ENCARGO POQUE SI NO ESCCRIBESFALSO DAS GANAS DEGRITARTE SI ESTUVIERASAQUICREME Q TE GOLPIARIA PONER ESO PORFAVO LOSINETO MI MANERA DE HABLAR (LA MAYUSCULA ES PARANOGRITAR NI HABLAR MAL YA Q EXPRESA MI RABIA A SIA EL ENCARGADO DE WIKI)Kidtae (discusión) 00:21 9 ene 2016 (UTC) taeyeon tiene 6 millones de seuidores Kidtae9 (discusión) 12:32 19 ene 2016 (UTC) oigan wikidrama es flaso s basura wiki drama acabande borrar su biografia grande de taeyeon ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh xkborrarron ella ya s solista Kidtae9 (discusión) 19:46 20 ene 2016 (UTC) q mierda an eho conlal biorafia y oscuiosidades se puee saber an sacadotodo dejen de tontear q si no ponen sejurosq arae q wiki sea menos vistos nosoras las fans yo abloporumontnde fans aremos saber ala gente q wiki es basura y q nos e confien por eso no solo alas fans de taeyeon sino de todo idol kpop aremos saber q iki es falso basura ESTOY MOLESTAKidtae9 (discusión) 19:54 20 ene 2016 (UTC) oodio wiki drama 20/01/2016 lo ODIO ESBASURAWIKIDRAMA ALMENTE HACENLO QQUIERENLOODOIOKidtae9 (discusión) 00:34 21 ene 2016 (UTC) una MIERDA WIKI BALLANSE ALA...... SE LE OSCURRE BORRRAR LAS CURIOSIDADES DE TAEYEON ?????? Y COMO DE YOONA DE EXO DE BAEK DE KAI DE NANA ETC SUS CURIOSIDADES NO SE LO QUITAN TBM AHHHHHH BASURA WIKI ES UNA MIERDA NO SIRVE USTEDES ASEN LO Q QUIEREN SOY UNA SASAENG EMPECE A SEGUIR OTRAS PAGINAS LAS DEMAS TBM LO AREMOS WIKI V FRCSAR COMO MIERDA ETSAN HUEV..... PARA CAMBIAR LO DE TAEYEON SU FANPAGEKidtae9 (discusión) 19:30 21 ene 2016 (UTC) Wiki drama ya no sirve cada dia empeora mas, quitaron todo lo que tenia taeyeon y varios idolos mas, desde ahora en adelante no seguire esta pagina de wiki drama y mas nunca recomendare esta pagina a nadie, al igual que los administradores de wikidrama me disculpan lo que dire pero a mi parecer no sirven como administrador no tienen un orden, adios. taeyeon queen kpo por pagina tailandesa y rain 29 allkill y por que a yoona le hacen mas cosas y tae no no vale a tae tiene mas le han borradoo todo lko de maam su vestido su encuestas todo lo siento prefiero wikipedia wiki lo peor mas saeng van a venir1snsd (discusión) 00:37 15 feb 2016 (UTC) Disculpen, he visto que la sección de "Curiosidades" escorta y no tiene mucho contenido, me encantaría que agregaran cosas más. Taeyeon, estando 8 años en la industria, no puede tener tan poco contenido. No espero que pongan cosas como que es la más bella, o la mejor voz. A menos a que sean de encuestas y se mencione a los encuestados. Sólo quiero que pongan cosas como "Disfruta estar sola en casa, a tal punto que algunas miembros de SNSD mencionaron no la vieron durante 2 días" Cosas que sucedieron en programas de variedades DreamingInCloud9 (discusión) 03:59 2 mar 2016 (UTC) me parece inaudito que le pongan ahora el nnumero 19 en los top de 100 cuando a estado por mas de 4años en dicho top ahhh que wiki es lopeor sinceramente